


How Did You Not Know You Had a Nine Inch Dick?

by simonsfanfics



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: A game of truth or dare leads to the discovery that Mingi is hung as fuck and all Jongho wants to know is how Mingi didn't realize he had a massive dick.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	1. How Did You Not Know You Had a Nine Inch Dick?

“Mingi, truth or dare?” San asked.

“Ummm truth I guess.” Mingi answered, “I don’t trust you not to give me a really fucked up dare.”

“Fine, in that case...how big is your dick?” San said, a little annoyed he wasn’t trusted.

“I don’t know, average I guess.” Mingi said nervously. 

“Everyone thinks their average, how big in inches?” San shot back.

“That’s not fair you don’t get a second question.” Mingi said triumphantly, “Wooyoung, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Wooyoung said even though he wasn’t really paying attention.

“Is it true you and San fucked in the hot tub at the hotel in New York?” Mingi asked, a little scared of the answer. 

“Yep.” Wooyoung said proudly as San whispered something in his ear. “Ooh good idea! Jongho truth or dare.”

“Ugh I hate you both. Dare.” Jongho said, hoping they expected him to pick truth. He knew San wasn’t going to move on until he knew exactly how big Mingi’s dick was and Jongho guessed the pair assumed that since he was Mingi’s roommate he’d know. The smile on San’s face made it clear he picked the wrong choice. 

“I dare you to measure exactly how big Mingi’s dick is when he’s hard. In inches.” Wooyoung said as San smiled like a demon. “And then report back.”

“Fine. But not out here in front of you all.” Jongho grumbled, grabbing a protesting Mingi by the arm and storming off to their room. The pair returned to see the other six hadn’t moved and just stared at them expectantly. “It’s ummm nine inches.”

“EXCUSE ME!” San shrieked, unabashedly staring at Mingi’s crotch. 

"Jesus you're hung as fuck!" Wooyoung shouted.

“You thought that was average?” Seonghwa asked.

“I didn’t think it was that big.” Mingi said, sitting back down on the floor and throwing the nearest pillow at San. And with the important question of how big Mingi’s dick is answered, the game went on. 

A few hours later the game was over and Jongho and Mingi were back in their room. Jongho was laying in his respective bed and Mingi had just gotten back from taking a shower. Mingi had ended up needing to bring a chair into the bathroom with him and using it to lock the door because San kept trying to barge in.

“How did you not know you had a nine inch dick?” Jongho asked, breaking the silence of the room. “I’m not judging, it's just...that’s like really big.”

Mingi shrugged, “I don’t know I guess I always assumed it was normal.”

“You mean you actually didn’t know.” Jongho said, a little shocked. It’s not like he was obsessed with dick like San was, he was just genuinely curious how Mingi was able to walk around with a dick that big and never even know he was anything but average. “Like didn’t someone tell you how big it was? Like an ex or something?”

Mingi turned around, pretending to be getting something out of the closet. “Uhhh nobody’s really seen me hard before. I mean other than you earlier.”

“Actually?!” Jongho couldn’t deny he was surprised. It’s not like he expected Mingi to be out fucking someone new every night but it was common knowledge that most idols were hooking up with each other, it was normal. Just last week Jongho had gone to visit Wooseok when they were both at M Countdown to congratulate him and when he returned with a hickey Hongjoong almost ripped his head off. “So like you’ve never gotten a handjob or something? Jerked off with another guy? Nothing?”

“I never really had anyone I was close enough to do that stuff with I guess.” Mingi said softly, climbing into his own bed. Jongho felt a little upset when he realized he probably made Mingi feel bad, and Jongho decided he knew exactly how to make it up to him.

Standing up, Jongho went over to Mingi’s bed. “Get up.” Seeing the confused look on the older boy’s face Jongho explained. “I’m going to give you your first handjob. Now get up and take your clothes off.”

“Jongho you really don’t have to, it's fine.” Mingi said, still following the younger’s instructions in spite of his protests. Jongho didn’t answer, instead once Mingi was naked, and very embarrassed, Jongho pushed him back onto the bed and joined the other boy. 

Jongho cautiously reached over and wrapped his hand around Mingi’s cock, the rapper had gotten a little hard at the prospect of having someone else touching him but he was far from fully erect. Gripping the shaft a little more firmly Jongho started actively stroking Mingi and pretty soon the older boy was fully hard, and Jongho had to say it was a sight to behold. Even though he’d seen Mingi’s erection just a few hours earlier, in spite of how much the rapper wanted Jongho to just lie, now he had a chance to really look at it, not to mention feel it. 

The dick was a monster. In addition to its nine inch length it was thick too, Jongho wasn’t able to fully wrap his hand around the shaft. The head was a deep purple and was already glistening with precum. And it was heavy, that thing should be considered a deadly weapon it felt so heavy in Jongho's hand.

Going back to his task Jongho took advantage of the precum Mingi had already leaked out and ran his hand over the head to collect the slick substance before using it to help work his way back down the long shaft. 

Mingi was close. He didn’t think he’d last very long since he’d never actually gotten a handjob before but it had only been five minutes. Mingi started thrusting up slowly into Jongho’s slick fist and when Jongho reached down and started playing with his balls Mingi knew he was going to cum. 

“Fuck Jongho I think I’m gonna cum soon if you don’t stop.” Mingi warned the younger, but Jongho just started stroking the massive shaft even faster. Mingi knew he was going to cum any second and when Jongho pressed something underneath his balls he threw his head back and started firing rope after rope of cum all over himself. Once Mingi finally stopped cumming Jongho released the other boy’s dick and got up, licking the cum off his fingers as he did.

“Thanks Jongho, that felt great.” Mingi said breathlessly. By the time Jongho was back in his own bed Mingi was asleep and as much as Jongho might have wanted the older boy to return the favor something told him this was not going to be the last time he’d be touching Mingi’s dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have plans to make more parts to this fic so if people seem to like it I'll add another chapter. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	2. Mingi's First Time

It had been a few weeks since Jongho gave Mingi his first handjob and they had fooled around most nights since then. They had also gone from Jongho just giving Mingi a handjob to the two trading blowjobs and the other night Mingi even ate Jongho out. The only things that stayed consistent was that Mingi fell asleep pretty much right after they finished and that the older boy wasn't able to last all that long before he'd cum. Jongho didn’t really care too much about either though. He believed it was better to have short sex that was amazing than to have long sex that was just okay. Plus he was more focused on something else. For the past few night Jongho had kind of wanted Mingi to fuck him. 

Jongho had been fucked by a few guys before and even though Jongho wouldn’t describe any of them as small, none of them were even close to being as big as Mingi. But there was something about the boy’s massive dick that made Jongho want it inside of him. He’d mentioned it the other night after Mingi had finished rimming him but the rapper either didn’t hear what Jongho said or he ignored it. The singer decided to bring it up again, this time when he knew Mingi couldn’t avoid it. Taking advantage of all the other members being out Jongho cornered him in the kitchen. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“What?!” Mingi said, coughing as he choked on his water. I mean sure he knew people always said bigger was better when it came to dicks but there was a limit right? “Are you sure? I’m not exactly...small?”

“Yeah I know, San’s been bringing it up every single day. Plus you know I see your dick all the time. But I don’t care I want you to fuck me so come on.” Jongho grabbed the rapper’s arm and led him towards their room, not unlike the first time he saw Mingi’s erection during truth or dare. 

“Jongho wait what about the others?” Mingi said, worried about getting caught. They hadn’t exactly mentioned anything to the others about hooking up although Mingi was sure some of them had their assumptions. 

“They’ll all be out for a while but just in case I’ll lock the door. Deal?” Jongho said as they arrived at the rapper's bed. Mingi nodded, he wasn’t going to sit here and say he hadn’t thought about fucking his roommate. The way the other boy’s asshole had felt around his tongue was incredible. That being said, Mingi also knew if he wasn’t careful he could really hurt Jongho, which is why he’d never brought it up. But if Jongho wanted this too who was Mingi to say no.

Walking back over Jongho could tell Mingi was thinking, poking the older boy and telling him, “Don’t just say yes because I want you to, it’s okay if you don’t want to have sex just yet.” Mingi shook his head. “So you want this?” Mingi nodded, but Jongho wanted to hear it. Sitting down next to the larger boy Jongho looked him in the eyes. “Say it. Tell me that you want to fuck me.”

“I want to fuck you.” Mingi said without any hesitation. Satisfied, Jongho leaned in and kissed the other as he reached down to open up the rapper’s jeans. Taking out the flaccid dick Jongho stroked it slowly. He’d learned that Mingi took a little while to get fully hard, maybe it had something to do with how big it is? Pulling back from the kiss and releasing Mingi’s dick, Jongho stripped the other of his shirt before leaning back in. He resumed his stroking Mingi's now half hard dick and attached his lips to the older’s neck, careful not to leave any marks. 

Deciding Mingi was hard enough Jongho pulled back once again, this time completely getting off the bed. Jongho stripped all of his clothes off and Mingi followed suit, taking his pants the rest of the way off. Once the two were naked Jongho arranged the older so that Mingi was laying on his back. Jongho then positioned himself above the other boy so that Mingi would be able to prep him while Jongho sucked on the rapper’s sizable dick.

Jongho went straight to work, having gotten pretty well accustomed to having his roommate’s cock in his mouth, but Mingi seemed a little unsure of what to do. He started stroking Jongho’s hard cock but that wasn't exactly what the younger had wanted. Releasing the large head from his mouth, Jongho looked back at the other, “Put your tongue in me again, and use your fingers too. You’ll need to stretch me pretty well so I can fit this giant thing inside me.”

Now understanding what the other wanted, Mingi got to work. Less apprehensive than he was the first time Mingi spread Jongho’s firm ass cheeks and got straight to work, licking away at the younger’s entrance. Jongho also went back to slowly sinking his way down Mingi’s long shaft. He was far from being able to deep throat Mingi’s nine inch monster but he was able to get five or six inches in his mouth without any trouble. 

Once Mingi figured Jongho’s hole was covered in enough spit he slowly pushed a finger inside the other. Jongho let out a groan at the feeling of Mingi pushing inside of him, sending vibrations all along Mingi’s cock. Letting out his own moan at the feeling, Mingi pushed his finger further inside Jongho. Mingi wasn’t super sure what exactly he was doing but he figured Jongho seemed to like it so he kept trusting his instincts. Pretty soon Mingi was pushing a second finger into the singer and stretching him even further. Jongho loved how Mingi’s fingers felt inside him since, just like everything else about the boy, Mingi’s fingers were big. 

By the time the rapper had worked a third finger inside Jongho the younger was already starting to lose it. He’d given up on actually sucking Mingi’s dick and was now licking at it while he rested his head on Mingi’s muscular thigh. With a firm thrust Mingi jabbed his fingers directly into Jongho’s sweet spot, causing the boy to sit up and let out a long moan. 

“Fuck Mingi take your fingers out.” Jongho instructed. Mingi did as he was told, worrying he’d hurt the other boy. Seeing his confusion Jongho reassured him, “Don’t worry it felt good. I told you to pull out so you could fuck me.”

“Oh.” Mingi replied, letting Jongho reposition them once again so that he was on his knees behind the other boy, who had positioned himself on his hands and knees. With a nod from the other Mingi grabbed onto Jongho’s waist with one hand and slowly pushed himself in. It took a little while to get the entire thing inside but eventually Mingi managed to bottom out. Letting out a low groan Mingi couldn’t believe how good it felt. 

“Oh my god it’s so big.” Jongho moaned out. “Give me a minute before you move.”

Mingi nodded and did his best to control himself. Once Jongho said he could keep going Mingi slowly pulled out, mesmerized by the way Jongho’s hole seemed to stretch, almost like it was trying to keep him inside. Carefully going back in Mingi loved the way Jongho’s tight hole sucked his massive cock back inside. 

“You can go a little faster.” Jongho said and, always trying to please his roommate, Mingi complied. Mingi quickly found a good pace and soon after that he located Jongho’s prostate. The feeling of that huge cock pounding right into his sweet spot was driving Jongho closer and closer to cumming and the way Jongho clenched around Mingi’s shaft drove the other closer too. 

It only took another few minutes before Mingi was groaning out a warning that he was going to cum soon. Not really wanting to deal with cleaning up after Jongho told Mingi to pull out before he came. Sure enough after another few hard thrusts Mingi pulled his massive dick out of Jongho. Pushing Mingi onto his back Jongho positioned himself between the rapper’s legs and started sucking on his cock. 

Within a couple of seconds Jongho heard his roommate let out a loud moan and felt shot after shot of Mingi’s cum fire into his mouth. Once he was pretty sure the other had finished cumming Jongho pulled off, only for Mingi to drag his body up the bed. 

“You didn’t get to cum yet. I shouldn’t be the only one enjoying themselves. And don’t worry about cumming in my mouth.” Mingi said, taking the younger’s throbbing erection into his mouth. Jongho was already close so it didn’t take long before he was pushing his cock as far as he could into the older boy’s mouth and shooting his own load. 

Pulling his now sensitive dick from Mingi’s still sucking mouth Jongho moved to lay down next to the other. “How was your first time?”

“Pretty good.” Mingi said, yawning, “Your hole’s really tight.”

“Probably not anymore.” Jongho said back, but Mingi was already asleep. Deciding he had nothing better to do Jongho laid his head on Mingi’s chest and fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's part two. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have plans to make more parts to this fic so if people seem to like it I'll add another chapter. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading


End file.
